1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are not designed to be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Thus, secondary batteries are used in various technical fields. Also, with the technical developments of and increased demand for mobile devices, the demand for secondary batteries for use as power sources for such devices has sharply increased.